A Lombax and A Elf RebootRewrite
by Jak Cooper the Lombax
Summary: This is what A Lombax and A Elf should have been. Please Read, Review and Request!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Jak amd Daxter nor the Ratchet and Clank franchises, Naughty Dog and Insomniac owns them respectively, I just waste my time writing these stories.**

* * *

I had originally intended this to be a Ratchet and Clank Hurt/Comfort that took place Post ToD/Pre QfB, and then it was going to be a Pre Movie fic, but after a while of simply being hiatus on the idea, I came back to this document and went full fledged on whatever I could come up with the few minutes I had the document open, and thus...This happened with Jak and Ratchet talking while in a almost Japanese like apartment and then everything fell into what it is now. Collected One-Shots.

Also, I couldn't help but imagine all this in a anime filter. Not really the Pokemon animation, but I think more like Avatar: The Last Air Bender/ Legend of Korra animation style.

... Now if I could somehow make this a animation on YT or something if I could draw and color that well.

... ... ... And if I could get James Arnold Taylor to voice Ratchet and Michael Erwin to voice Jak. 'Cuz no way in da name of video games am I gonna let Josh Keaton ruin Jak again! That needs be a freaking LAW for video games!

Law 18274 as in affect due to 2009: Josh Keaton must NEVER voice Jak from Jak and Daxter EVER again. Mike Erwin must voice Jak if any games that have Jak in them are to come out in the future.

...If only that could be a real law...FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUU-

* * *

 **Silence**

"You're serious?"

Jak sighed as he fell over onto his back and stared up at the ceiling with a almost stoned look in his eyes.

"I honestly don't even understand how you're able to think that." Ratchet shook his head as he sat cross-legged in front of the small table with the sentence Jak stated just mere seconds ago.

 _"I'm thinking that... maybe...maybe I should just vanish into history. I mean...You dodge bullets and fire for a living. I don't...Maybe you could...I guess maybe you could watch over my world while I vanish for a few days?"_

"I refuse your offer. This is your world to protect. Not mine."

The elf stubbornly continued to lie on the floor, as if this were his way to refuse Ratchet's answer.

"I'm not going to protect this planet. It's not mine to protect!" The Lombax slammed his hand down on the table as he finished his statement. A few moments, if not eternity, passed before the green haired man spoke.

"Fine..." Getting back up into his former cross-legged position and continued his meal in silence...Something Ratchet has noticed the Eco user has done in these past few days.

* * *

 **Smiles**

"SMILE, YOU STUPID SONNOVA QWARK!" Ratchet barred his teeth as he tried to form Jack's face into a smile that at least didn't look either odd or one that easily belonged on the face of a homicidal maniac.

Honestly, who knew a guy could smile like that for just a selfie?

* * *

 **Music**

"Hmmm..."

That homicide smile and hoarse laugh again. Ratchet mentally growled back at the man as he flicked through the several CD's on the store shelf.

"Rap...Reggae...Pop...More Pop...Hip Hop...Electro...Blaghly Garrus...Icky Berry... No Dumbdection... Jerstin Blowber... Alright. I give up..." Ratchet exclaimed as he stood back up from bending over to see the artist names on the top of the CD cases.

"Where the heck are the freaking Three Days Romance or Green Park CD's?"

"Good thing you asked."

* * *

Drums banged as gituars screamed over the speakers suspended from the ceiling made Ratchet feel as if he were back in his apartment with Clank gone to a nerd convention for a few days.

"I like this place already." Ratchet stated as he saw the several vinyl records from the two bands still in their factory plastic wrapping and a very small price tag on them.

"Good."

* * *

 **Heartbeat** (This might be JakXRatchet if you squint really really REALLY hard enough. I will say that I am not intending JakXRatchet. So...SHOO! *Waves a RYNO out at the JakXRatchet horde* I'M NOT GOING TO DO A JAKXRATCHET STORY! SO DON'T EVEN ASK!")

 _Thump-thump thump-thum_

(Human...Obviously alive.) Ratchet thought as he found himself listening to Jak's heartbeat at...What time was it anyway?

Opening his eyes to nothing but pitch black with a red blur about a foot away became focused to blare out the numbers in red.

01:22 am.

(Alright then. What the heck woke me up at this time in the morning?)

"JAK! JAK! COME ON! LET ME AND CLANK IN!" Oh...yeah...Dax. Almost forgot about him. Ratchet caught himself wishing that he could have listened to Jak's heart beat for eternity.

(Okay...That was pretty awkward.)

* * *

 **Sidekick/Partner**

"Did you two have some personal time alone?" Daxter gave a laugh as both Jak and Ratchet death stared at the orange rat, both wishing they had a mouse trap big enough to snap Daxter's neck in two. Sadnly, Ottsels are sacred and killing Daxter would have them banished to the bottom of the ocean.

"I dunno...Did you and Clank have a romancic honeymoon?" Clank tilted his head in confusion as to why Ratchet would ask that question to two males...The robot clearly knew he had nothing romantic with Daxter...He personally wished he could at least have a purple eyed female version of himself to at least hug and care about maybe even...kiss? If only Nefarious had actually had a female Clank made.

"...Are you blind!? I have a girlfriend! Did Jak never introduce her godessness to you!? Jak?"

"Sorry, Dax. Slipped my mind when Ratchet wanted to buy a Three Days Romance vinyl at Rock and Rollin' Records." Ratchet couldn't help but smile when Daxter burst into shouting profanities at the long eared man.

* * *

So, to clear any questions, yes, you can make a request. Just follow the rules.

 **Rule 1:** No Yaoi.

 **Rule 2:** No requests of Jak, Ratchet, or whoever singing copyrighted songs. (I will say that I might mix the lyrics a song from My Chemical Romance and Three Days Grace together to create a Three Days Romance song if it sounds too enough.)

 **Rule 3:** Have fun creating a request.

 **Rule 4:** Don't request Lombax Nip. (I'm gonna put that in the next chapter.)

So, if today is your birthday, then Happy Birthday to you and if you live in China, Happy Chinese New Year! And I'll see you guys later!

 _ **~Jak Cooper the Lombax**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jak and Daxter or Ratchet and Clank. Blah blah blah...legal stuff saying that Naughty Dog owns Jak and Daxter and Insomniac Games owns Ratchet and Clank...Blah blah.**

* * *

 **Lombax Nip**

"JakJakJakJakJakJakJak!" Ratchet smiled as he violently shook the long eared man awake in just a matter of two seconds.

"What?" Jak groaned just before Ratchet bolted out of his bedroom and down the hall where the immediate sound of Lombaxian claws sliding across the tiled floor of the kitchen...along with the sound of Daxter screaming as Ratchet shook him stating his name far too many times than needed as if the Lombax drank fifty energy drinks in three minutes.

"JAK! HELP! THERE'S A CRAZY ORANGE CAT THAT'S TRYIN' TA KILL ME!"

Jak sighed as he knew today was going to be a VERY long day.

* * *

 **Racing**

"WOOHOO!" Did anybody ever mention that Lombaxes LOVE the thrill of extreme speed and danger. Well, Ratchet loves extreme speed and danger anyway.

The Lombax smiled as he weaved his zoomer through traffic as if he were a leaf or floating petal that came loose from a wilting flower. The long eared man beside him moved as if he were a old, ancient dragon from Japanese mythology, weaving and going above or below traffic when it was needed. If the street racing could become a true art, that man would dominate the whole world with his skill.

* * *

 **Samos** (Yes. You did read that correctly)

"Fascinating."

(Yep. This guy's another Dr. Croid) Ratchet kept his face neutral as the old man lightly tugged on his tail and poked his large ears.

"Are you nocturnal or diurnal?"

"Uh...I'n not nocturnal."

"Diurnal then. Omnivore, Herbivore, or Carnivore?"

"Omnivore."

"Hmm...Any herbs that have side affects on just your species?"

"Lombax Nip. Its basically like Cat Nip for your feline pets."

"Any allergies?"

"Ummm...Not that I know of." Ratchet yawned just before Samos looked into his mouth. Daxter started giggling as Samos held the Lombax's rather large tongue down with his staff to keep his mouth open as if he knew what the inside of a Lombax's mouth looks like, or to at least see what a Lombax's mouth looks like.

"Are all your adult teeth in yet?"

"Idonrallyknaw." Ratchet licked his nose as the old man stopped examining his mouth as looked into his ears.

(Yeah. This guy is definately another Croid.)

* * *

 **Torn**

"You're an-" Ratchet clamped his mouth shut as a famous curved blade lightly poked the center of his throat.

"Awesome guy?" Torn continued to frown as he put the knife back in the scabbard on his back.

(Man. I wonder if one would get a diamond if somebody shoved a lump of coal up his-)

* * *

Hey! Another chapter! See you guys next time!

 _ **~Jak Cooper the Lombax**_


End file.
